Pekikan Angin Dewa
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Saat keadaan negara genting, sang Angin Dewa selalu turun tangan untuk membantu. Kali ini, para gadis inilah saksinya. Tidak harus mengerti fandom SRW untuk menikmati. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.


_Disclaimer:_

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kantai Collection oleh Kadokawa/DMM, Super Robot Wars oleh Banpresto), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

_Peringatan Pengarang:_

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan.

* * *

_**Pekikan Angin Dewa**_

_A KanColle/Super Robot Wars Crossover_

* * *

_Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini?_ pikir seorang gadis berkimono kuning sambil menyeka lecet di pipinya yang mulai berdarah lagi.

Seharusnya ini hanya misi penjemputan biasa. Pagi itu, pangkalan besar Kanoya menerima laporan bahwa konvoi yang membawa bahan mentah dari Singapura menemui hambatan di sekitar semenanjung Cam Ranh, dan mereka terpaksa meninggalkan pasukan pengawal yang berangkat bersama mereka di belakang untuk menahan para penyerang. Dengan cepat berita ini diteruskan pada markas garis depan Okinawa, dan laksamana yang bertugas segera memberangkatkan _flotilla_ gerak cepat yang terdiri dari infantri laut kapal induk Hiryuu, kapal induk ringan Ryuujou, kapal jelajah ringan Noshiro, dan kapal-kapal perusak Kisaragi, Arare, dan Maikaze. Berdasarkan kontak radio dengan kapal-kapal angkut, mereka hanya mengharapkan kontak ringan dengan musuh. Saat mereka mendekati rombongan kapal angkut yang dimaksud, mereka yakin misi ini mudah.

Saat kapal-kapal itu meledak di kejauhan dan kapal-kapal Armada Laut Dalam mulai mengepung mereka, barulah mereka menyadari kalau ini perangkap.

Sang gadis berkimono kuning, Hiryuu, menghela nafas. Pesawat terbang musuh datang silih-berganti, menghujani mereka dengan bom dan torpedo. Menurut perhitungannya, setidaknya musuh membawa empat kapal induk, lima kapal induk ringan, dan entah berapa kapal-kapal pengawal. Untuk mereka yang terlatih melawan kelompok-kelompok Armada Laut Dalam yang lebih kecil, ini situasi yang sangat tidak adil.

Kondisi mereka sekarang pun buruk. Ryuujou terkena beberapa bom musuh dengan telak, dan kini sudah nyaris tak bisa bergerak. Ketiga infantri laut kelas-perusak juga terkena banyak bom, dan berada dalam berbagai kondisi. Noshiro sendiri sibuk menembakkan meriam sudut-tinggi 12 senti miliknya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menghalau pesawat musuh. Praktis hanya Hiryuu dan Noshiro yang masih bisa bertempur dengan kekuatan penuh.

Refleks, Hiryuu meraba kantung panah yang tersampir di pinggangnya, mendapati panah-panah khusus yang ia bawa untuk meluncurkan pesawat-pesawat miliknya hanya tinggal satu. Panah terakhir itu mempunyai batang berwarna putih-perak, sementara mata panahnya berkilat cemerlang bak cermin. Bulu di pangkal panah itu pun berwarna putih cemerlang bak mutiara, bak tak ingin ketinggalan dengan batang dan matanya.

_Ternyata… memang sudah saatnya senjata pamungkas ini dipergunakan_, ucap Hiryuu dalam hati. Ia teringat bagaimana ia bangun pada suatu pagi beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan mendapati anak panah perak ini terletak rapi di sisi kanan futon-nya.

* * *

_Malam itu, Hiryuu tersadar dalam keadaan sedang menatap bulan purnama di atas dek sebuah kapal. Lautan tenang mengelililingi sejauh mata memandang sementara seorang pria sedang membelakanginya, menatap ke arah bulan pula. Bintang berkelip-kelip di latar belakang langit hitam kelam, melengkapi sinar temaram bulan._

"_Hiryuu-kun, terima kasih."_

"_Anda… siapa?"_

_Sang pria pun berbalik, menampakkan wajah yang samar dikenal Hiryuu._

"_Saya? Saya laksamana yang dahulu tenggelam bersama kapal yang bernama sama denganmu. Bulan Midway kala itu indah sekali."_

"_T-Tamonmaru… -san? Apakah ini… betul-betul anda, Laksamana Tamon Yamaguchi?"_

"_Yah, begitulah. Saya datang dalam mimpi ini, diutus para dewa untuk memberikan sebuah senjata pamungkas padamu."_

"_Senjata… pamungkas? Maksud anda…?"_

_Sebuah anak panah perak pun muncul, mengapung di atas telapak tangan kanan sang laksamana._

"_Senjata ini dibuat oleh dewa badai dan lautan Takehaya Susano'o-no-Mikoto sendiri, dan telah berulang kali menyelamatkan Jepang di saat genting. Panah ini punya banyak nama, dan saat ini sedang disemayamkan dalam salah satu gua di dekat kuil beliau di Izumo. Atas perintah beliau pula, saya mengantarkan panah ini padamu."_

"_Ini…"_

"_Panah ini akan bersamamu selama Susano'o-sama menghendakinya, tapi ia tak akan bisa kau lepaskan kecuali kau ada dalam keadaan genting yang mengancam nyawa dan kedaulatan negara."_

"_Saya mengerti, Yamaguchi-sama…"_

"_Selain itu, sebelum melepaskan panah ini, Susano'o-sama mensyaratkan untukmu agar memanggil namanya saat ini dengan mantra yang sesuai…"_

* * *

Pagi setelahnya, Hiryuu pun langsung bertanya keliling markas, siapa tahu ada yang meletakkan panah itu di sampingnya sebagai lelucon. Ternyata tak seorangpun mengakui sudah meletakkan panah itu, bahkan sang kakak Souryuu yang tidur di sampingnya pun mengaku tak tahu kalau panah itu ada di sana meski ia tidur di samping Hiryuu malam itu. Para infantri laut kelas kapal induk lainnya bahkan tak pernah melihat panah itu sebelumnya.

Hiryuu sendiri sudah pernah membawa panah perak ini pada para peri di bagian penyediaan senjata, dan menurut mereka senjata ini bukan buatan peri. Mereka juga tidak tahu roh pesawat apa yang bersemayam dalam panah perak itu. Satu-satunya yang diyakini para peri adalah jumlah energi yang terkandung dalam panah itu sangat besar, sehingga akan membakar habis panah itu setelah dilepaskan.

Sejak itu, panah itu menjadi penghuni tetap altar kecil di kamar asrama Hiryuu dan Souryuu. Sesekali, salah satu dari mereka akan membawa serta panah itu saat melaksanakan misi, sekadar jimat pembawa keberuntungan. Apa yang pernah dikatakan 'Tamonmaru' dalam mimpi Hiryuu pun terbukti, karena pada keadaan segenting apapun panah itu tak pernah meluncur dari busur Hiryuu maupun Souryuu.

Dengan menggeretakkan gigi, Hiryuu pun memasang panah itu di busurnya, dan melafalkan mantera yang diberikan 'Tamonmaru' dalam mimpinya itu.

* * *

"_**Sang angin memanggilku dengan suara yang pernah terdengar…"**_

* * *

"Mau apa dia?" seru Ryuujou sambil menunjuk ke arah cakrawala. Di sana, beberapa pembom-torpedo Avenger terbang rendah siap melepaskan muatan mematikan mereka."Ini bukan saatnya membidik, hoi!"

* * *

"_**Akulah puting beliung, angin nan tak terhentikan…"**_

* * *

"Kisaragi, aku butuh bantuanmu di sebelah sini!" seru Noshiro sambil menunjuk ke depannya.

"Baik Noshiro-san, tapi… kenapa Hiryuu-san lama sekali menahan panah itu di busurnya?" ujar Kisaragi yang tak terluka berat itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Hiryuu.

"Jangan pedulikan dia! Kalau dia mau mati di sini tanpa melepaskan panah itu, terserah!" balas Noshiro sengit, kanon sudut-tinggi miliknya memuntahkan peluru tanpa jeda ke arah pesawat musuh.

* * *

"_**Dengan sayap yang menggugurkan hujan zarah cahaya, badai ini akan merobek-robek awan kegelapan!"**_

* * *

Keenam gadis itu kembali dihujani bom dan torpedo bawaan pesawat-pesawat musuh. Maikaze dan Arare yang sejak tadi relatif tak tersentuh oleh musuh terluka paling berat, sementara Noshiro terkena tembakan di rumah meriam utamanya. Ajaibnya, Hiryuu yang dari tadi tak bergerak sambil merapal mantra tak tersentuh peledak musuh sedikitpun.

* * *

"_**Wahai angin, bawalah kata hatiku ini ke seberang sana!"**_

* * *

"…Maikaze…" gumam Arare lemah pada Maikaze yang menopang tubuhnya sambil menunjuk ke arah barat. Langit arah itu dipenuhi titik-titik kecil. "Itu… pesawat musuh…?"

"Nampaknya iya, Arare…" balas Maikaze sambil tersenyum sayu. Air matanya bergulir jatuh. "Sungguh sebuah kehormatan, armada musuh mengerahkan sebanyak ini pasukan untuk menghabisi kita yang hanya enam orang…!"

"Maikaze… lepaskan aku," ucap Arare sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari topangan Maikaze. "Aku… ingin menyambut Shinigami-sama di atas dua kakiku sendiri…"

"Khh… mereka itu… sok keren," geram Ryuujou sambil menyeringai. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari ujung-ujung bibir sang gadis. "Hei, Noshiro, bisakah kau menghadapkanku ke arah Tokyo?"

"…Untuk apa?" tanya Noshiro heran.

"Sebelum mati… mungkin ada baiknya aku minta diri pada Kaisar…" balas Ryuujou sambil terbatuk pelan. "Sekalian meminta maaf karena sudah menyia-nyiakan pesawat pinjamannya…"

* * *

"_**Neppu! Shippu! Sai-basu-ta!"**_

* * *

Dengan seruan terakhir itu, Hiryuu akhirnya melepaskan sang panah perak dari busurnya. Panah itu pun melesat lurus ke arah rombongan musuh sejauh beberapa puluh meter, sebelum api berwarna putih-perak yang timbul entah dari mana menelannya. Alih-alih padam, api perak itu seketika membesar menjadi sesuatu yang dari jauh bentuknya mirip seekor burung.

Di tengah pandangan tak percaya enam orang infantri laut dan entah berapa Armada Laut Dalam yang mengepung mereka, burung api itu melepaskan pekikan melengking yang memenuhi udara. Pesawat musuh yang sudah meluncur menuju rombongan enam orang infantri laut itu seketika berjatuhan dari langit, bak diserang angin di bawah sayap-sayap mereka. Sekejap setelah itu, tubuh burung api itu pun membesar seiring gerakan cepatnya ke arah musuh, sebelum turun menyambar kapal-kapal Armada Laut Dalam yang terkumpul mengepung enam gadis Infantri Laut itu.

Ryuujou yang terkenal sebagai pesimis sekalipun tak bisa menyangkal, kejaiban sedang terjadi di depan matanya. Armada Laut Dalam yang mengepung mereka tenggelam satu demi satu, bak daun kering cerai-berai disapu angin musim gugur. Hanya setelah kapal tempur terakhir menghilang di balik permukaan laut dan burung api-perak itu menghilang dari pandangan, barulah keenam gadis yang tadi terkepung itu bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Geh, pasti laporan kita jadi aneh…" gerutu Ryuujou sambil berusaha bangkit.

* * *

…

* * *

Kuil Susa di Shimane adalah sebuah kuil yang tua. Dikatakan sebagai tempat turunnya Susano'o-no-Mikoto ke dunia, kuil ini konon didirikan pada tahun 656 Masehi walaupun penelitian menunjukkan bahwa kegiatan pemujaan sudah ada bahkan sebelum pendirian bangunan kuil itu dicatat sejarah. Sebagai kuil yang tua dan sakral, beberapa benda kuno pun disemayamkan di dalam kuil dan beberapa lokasi di daerah sekitarnya.

Seorang pendeta Shinto separuh baya dengan hati-hati memeriksa salah satu lokasi yang menampung beberapa benda kuno itu. Minggu lalu, sempat terjadi kehebohan karena sebatang panah kuno menghilang dari tempatnya. Pendeta muda yang pertama mengetahui hal ini nyaris saja memanggil polisi dan wartawan, namun kepala kuil dan beberapa pendeta senior yang sudah mafhum atas sifat-sifat benda kuno yang misterius itu berhasil mencegah insiden ini diketahui masyarakat. Penyelidikan oleh detektif polisi pun tak membuahkan hasil yang berarti, sesuatu yang sudah diperkirakan oleh para pendeta senior.

"Ah, anda sudah kembali rupanya," ucap sang pendeta khidmat sambil tersenyum saat matanya mendapati sang panah perak beristirahat di tempatnya semula. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Kamikaze-sama."

* * *

**A/N:** Hiryuu Kai meluncurkan Cybuster. INI HARUS DILAKUKAAAAN *plak*

6/10/2014: minor editing tweaks.


End file.
